Morrigan
Morrigan (mit. celtycka) – znana także jako Morrigu, Morrighan, Morrígna, Mór-ríoghain. Jedna z rodu Tuatha Dé Danann. Celtycka Bogini magii, podziemii, wojny, koni (pod postacią Machy) płodności i zniszczenia. Przedstawiana jest zwykle w zbroi i rynsztunku. Pojawia się wszędzie, gdzie jest wojna. Krąży nad polem bitwy pod postacią kruka lub wrony. Po raz pierwszy wzmianka o niej pojawia się w Cyklu Mitologicznym opowieści celtyckich, gdzie jest czczona jako jedna z Tuatha de Danaan. Morrigan pojawia się też pod postaciami trzech innych bogiń wojny: Badb ("Wrona"), Macha (to imię również znaczy "Wrona") lub Nemain ("Szaleństwo, Panika, Strach, Straszliwa bądź Jadowita"). Wygląd Morrigan potrafiła zmieniać swą postać od ludzkiej po zwierzęcą. Mogła pojawić się jako młoda, piękna dziewczyna lub staruszka albo też jako Praczka u Brodu. Nad polem bitwy przybierała postać kruka bądź padlinożernej wrony. W irlandzkich opowieściach pojawia się jako szara wilczyca, węgorz i czerwona, bezroga krowa. Etymologia Choć pierwsza część jej imienia wydaje się podobna do staroangielskiego słowa maere, które istnieje wciąż we współczesnym języku angielskim w wyrazie "nightmare" ("mara nocna"), bardziej prawdopodobne jest, iż jest to istniejące w języku staro-,średnio- i nowoirlandzkim słowo mór, znaczące "wielki", z kolei zbliżone fonetycznie "marbh" oznacza umarły, a "mortlaíocht" śmiertelność (zbliżone do ang. mortality). Druga część jej imienia, rigan znaczy po irlandzku "królowa". Imię Morrigan znaczyłoby Wielka Królowa, bądź Królowa Umarłych, królowa Zjaw. Charakterystyka Morrigan, jako bogini wojny, włada również czarami (według niektórych źródeł czarną magią, czarami wiedźm. Potrafiła porazić nimi wroga, zsyłając na niego przerażenie a także magiczny ogień. Jej śmiech i wrzask miał również budzić grozę. Morrigan jest też jasnowidzką, często dominowała swoich kochanków siłą lub podstępem. Podobnie jak Odyn, kapryśna i wiarołomna, a jeśli chciało się wygrać walkę, trzeba było ją mieć po swojej stronie. Widywano ją, gdy przed bitwą myje poranione ciała tych, których przeznaczeniem było zginąć. Co roku spotykała się z Dagdą w czasie święta Samhain (dzisiaj jest to Halloween). Podobno pewnego razu namówiła pewnego boga, by opuścił Fomorów i stanął po stronie Tuatha De. Morrigan pomagała bogom z Tuatha de Danann w czasie drugiej bitwy pod Magh Tuireadh. Kiedy zaś Tuatha De pokonali Fomorów śpiewała na wzgórzach pieśni zwycięstwa, mówiąc rzekom, górom i dolinom, że Irlandia ma nowych władców. Morrigan była córką Żelaznej Śmierci. Morrigan w opowieściach i mitach Poczas bitwy z Fomorianami Morrigan wspomogła boga Dagdę, po tym jak połączył się z nią nad rzeką. Morrigan miała stać w rozkroku, mając nogi po obu brzegach i robić pranie. W takiej właśnie pozycji zastał i połączył się z boginką Dagda. Morrigan obiecała mu zesłać na przywódcę Fomorian, wrogów Tuatha Dé Danann, odbierający odwagę strach. Zdradziła także położenie obozu przeciwników. Po zwycięstwie jakie odnieśli Tuatha Dé Danann to Morrigan rozgłosiła je całej Irlandii. Ona także przepowiedziała panowanie Tuatha Dé Danann, ale również ich koniec. Morrigan pomagała Cu Chulainnowi podczas bitew, a w czasie jego walki przeciwko wojskom królowej Connachty, Medb, ukazała mu się pod postacią pięknej dziewczyny. Cu Chuliann na swoje nieszczęście wzgardził miłością bogini. Rozzłoszczona Morrigan walczyła z bohaterem pod trzema postaciami. Najpierw jako węgorz owinęła się wokół jego nóg, utrudniając walkę. Raniona zamieniła się w wilka, któremu bohater wyłupał jednak oko. Następnie przybrała więc bogini postać czerwonej, bezrogiej krowy, lecz Cu Chuliann przetrącił jej nogę. Ranny bohater ujrzał wreszcie Morrigan jako jednooką staruchę, prowadzącą czerwoną, utykającą krowę o trzech wymionach. Morrigan uzdrowiła go a on podziękował. Później Morrigan jeszcze raz daremienie próbowała uratować Cu Chuliannowi życie. Uszkodziła mianowicie jego wóz w nadziei, że nie wyruszy w zgubną podróż. Pojawiła się pod imieniem Badb jako Praczka u Brodu, piorąca w rzece zakrawione ubranie bohatera i ostatni raz, również jako Badb, przy umierającym pod postacią kruka. Morrigan a legendy arturiańskie Z Morrigan próbowano powiązać arturiańską wiedźmę o imieniu Morgan le Fay. Geoffrey of Monmouth napisał pierwsze historie opisujące Morgan le Fay w "Vita Merlini" ("Żywot Merlina"). Literatura *Gąssowski J., Mitologia Celtów, Warszawa 1987, vol. 8. *Gierek B., Celtyckie boginie wojny, „Studia Religiologica”, 2003, t.MCCLXVI, nr 36. *Matthews J., i Matthews C., Mitologia Wysp Brytyjskich, 1997. *Monaghan P., The Encyclopedia Of Celtic Mythology And Folklore, New York 2004. *Botheroyd S., i Botheroyd P.F., Słownik mitologii celtyckiej, 1998. *Kałużna-Ross J., Mitologie świata. Celtowie, Kraków 2007. Kategoria:Bogowie celtyccy